1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a half mirror that splits light from a subject having passed through a photographic optical system into transmitted light and reflected light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus which has a half mirror (semi-transparent mirror) provided on the optical path of light from a subject having passed through a taking lens, so that light transmitted through the half mirror is made incident on an imaging device to enable acquisition of an image of the subject, and reflected light is made incident on a range sensor (AF sensor) or a metering sensor (AE sensor) to enable focus detection or the like for the subject (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-52246).
Such a half mirror is so designed/fabricated that the ratio between the amounts of transmitted light and reflected light is substantially constant (for example, 7:3) irrespective of the wavelength of light.